True love
by DeOlive22
Summary: Jane and Maura story, Jane is the most powerful king of her time, money and power mean nothing to jane if she doesnt have someone to share it with, all jane want is to find the love of her life. WARNING this story is G/P. totally new to this so be gentle with reviews. its a crappy summary but i accidentally erased the other one, oh well hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is my first Jane/Maura story and just another warning it is going to be a G/P story so you've officially been warned twice, I don't really know where i'm going with this yet but I got the idea and I wanna see where it takes me, now i'm totally open to ideas and suggestions on how you guys want the story to go. This is only my second story and my first on isn't even finished yet so i'm super new so be gentle In the review and comment section. Thanks hope to hear good things from you all soon.

* * *

True love

Chapter 1

Jane is the ruler of a very powerful kingdom called Dartanian. To the people of Jane's kingdom she had everything a king could ask for money, power, loyal subjects, and an army who would willingly kill or die for her. But what they didn't know was that there was one thing Jane wanted and didn't have, her one true love.

See jane never found her true love, although she was married, was being the key word, it wasn't a marriage out of love, it was merely a business arrangement, jane needed to marry so she could be king simple as that. arranged marriages are very common in this day in age, jane's wife fell ill 1 1/2 years after there marriage and died, even though there was not love in the marriage they grow to be friend.

After Jane's wife died she was very hesitant to get another one, see jane was different, like very different jane was born with a penis, not that it bothered her she had it her hole life and everyone her kingdom new about it and they still loved her, but the problem wasn't being accepted my her kingdom it was bring accepted by another woman, though jane's late wife never had a problem with it, jane was never intamite with her jane wanted to have that first time to be special and with the person she loved. Jane would give everything for someone who actually loved her for her, someone who will give her all the things she wanted most in this world though she would never let her mother or brother hear her talk about this but what jane wants most in this world is a family of her own her legacy, a wife and children, no one in there hole kingdom could imagine jane being the parental type but that's the facade she need to show people so they don't think shes weak.

Jane is going to do whatever she can to find her true love because she knows shes out there she can feel it its just a matter of time.

* * *

(Janes POV)

Im sitting here in my dinning room eating breakfast alone when my ma walks in with a bunch of photo albums with pictures of me as a child, of course today of all days she bring these out pictures I hated my childhood I always felt different, I don't care know because everyone knows but what I hate the most is that everytime I open one of these books im reminded of my father, or ill call him more a sperm doner.

He abandoned us, see my father was a weak man he always cares to much about what people thought and it got 10 times worse after I was born, he needed everything to be perfect, he needed his child to be perfect. things were great till my breast started to grow, he thought he had the perfect family for away from judgement. the dr had said that I was actually born a girl but born with a penis, he also informed us that everything is fully functional down there i can get a girl pregnant, at this point I already had two brothers frankie and tommy, but after the dr had given the news to my father he wouldn't talk or look at any of us worried that my brothers were going to turn out like me.

when I was 15 my father ended his life because he couldn't handle how different even though no one in the kingdom cared in fact they loved me even more, either way after he died and because technically because I am the oldest and because I technically still count as a male I was able to be king, by 15 ½ I was married to a girl who I didn't really talk to at first it was really just for show but eventually we had to get to know each other because people were starting to tell things weren't really how they seemed after we got to talking a bit we actually became friend and being around each other was actually bearable, everyone was happy for us, either way the past is the past and we cant change it.

Ill be 18 in a month and the only thing I want to do is fall in love and when my "wife" died I thought it would look bad if I started looking for love so soon after but its been over three years and im not hiding anymore, im feeling more and more ok with letting someone know me personally, im okay with someone getting to know the real me.

My ma angela is still trying to get me to look at old pictures when one catches my eye.

Ma.. that picture over there, who is that ?

I cant help but feel like I know this girl, like really really know this girl I know im just looking at a picture but I feel a very very strong connection and I know I probably sound crazy but right now I don't care I feel butterfly's in my stomach and im only looking at a picture that has to mean something right

Janie, that you my mom says with a giggle

I cant help but role my eyes at her earning me a snack to the back of my head

Ouch ma that hurt! I say rubbing where my mom just smacked me.

You know better then you role your eyes at me Jane Clementine Rizzoli I don't care if you're the king of the hole world, you do not role you eyes are you mother!

Okay ma fine im sorry.

Ma, Im talking about the red head, the other girl in the picture ma! Who is she?

* * *

there we go chapter one hope you all liked it


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone :) i'm so sorry it took so long for me to get the second chapter up, i ended up going back to Portugal to visit my family for the holidays and i ended up staying longer then i thought but i'm back now and i have the second chapter done and i'm working on the next few chapters as we speak or more like as you read. i plan on posting chapter three as as soon as possible for you guys:) id also like to say thank you, never in a million years would i have thought that my story would get such positive reviews and i would like to say thank you for the suppose and encouragement to keep going :) so please keep reading and enjoy chapter two. (remember to please review i love hearing what you guys think). as for the people who have more negative reviews if you don't like my story please don't read it and your rude comments are not wanted, just continue to the next story if mine is not for you. anyways happy reading :)

* * *

chapter two

Janes POV

I'm still waiting for my mother to answer my question.

She starts fidgeting in her chair and playing with her hair before she opens her mouth to say anything.

''Her name is Maura, when you were about 3 we found her outside the gate of the castle she about 1 ½ years old in a basket wrapped in a thin blanket with her first name and date of birth.

It was a hard time in the kingdom then, people couldn't even take care of their own families never mind a stranger off the street child or not, but your father took her in, raised her like his own, after your 7th birthday your father thought that because the two of you were already so close and inseparable that when you both came of age you would take Maura as your wife.

No one saw she was wasting space here except for me, so I did what any mother would do to protect her child.

I'm sitting in shock because it's like I'm starting to remember everything and I'm about to say something to my mother but she raises her hand and cuts me off.

Right before Maura's 12th birthday I found where she belonged so I sent a messenger's with a letter telling them that we had found Maura on our door step when she was 1½ and 2 days later two men from another kingdom came and told us Maura was supposed to be in the care of sir and lady isles, they had legal documents there was nothing your father could do.

By the time, he summoned the counsel together to overturn the document I had already given them Maura.

I was miserable! You told me she just left because she didn't want to stay here anymore! You stayed up with me while I cried myself to sleep for weeks and it ended up being your fault! Jane yells

that girl was nothing but a distraction and she has you and your father wrapped around her finger, she just wanted a crown jane, she would have ruined you and …

I could not let my mother finish I was to pissed off, I slam my hand on the table to shut her up. I remember everything, the night she left. the week before she left. Thinking about it brings tears to my eyes.

(FLASH BACK) (JANE/MAURA)

Jane and Maura are walking in the private gardens holding hands, which was not anything new, Jane, and Maura were extremely closes.

Maura? Jane asks a bit shy

Yes Jay? Maura responds with a smile on her face

Jane smiles at the nick name.

I'm not the only one who feels like we have something here am I. Jane asks with nothing but fear in her voice.

She could not imagine not having Maura in her life, Maura was her best friend and Jane loved her... Like love, loves her like more than a friend should love another friend but Jane could not hide it anymore she needed to know what was going through Maura's beautiful mine.

What do you mean Jane? Maura says confused

Jesus Maur! Do I need to spell it out for you? Jane asks a little annoyed that Maura did not understand what she was talking about right away.

Actually Jane, your spelling is not very good so maybe you can just say it instead of spelling it, it'll make things easier, Maura says with a bit of a laugh

Jane just laughs; she would be offended if she did not know Maura did not understand sarcasm, like at all.

Jane released Maura's hand and started fidgeting with her fingers trying to figure out how to tell maura she was in love with her.. Maura noticed the change in jane's demeanor and started to worry.

Jane you know if somethings bothering you, you can always talk to me, you can talk to me about anything. Maura says grabbing jane's hand again and bringing it to her lips and placing a small kiss on it.

Talk to me Jane. Maura says

Maura it's more complicated than just talking to you about it, this will change everything and I'm scared jane says looking at the ground causing her long wild curly jet back to cover her face.

Maura moves in front of Jane and brings her hand to Jan'e's chin and lifts Jane head till they making eye contact, Maura caresses Jane's face and moves her hand and pushes Jane's hair behind her ear clearing Jane's face, without hesitation Maura moves in closer and connects her and Jane's lips in a slow loving kiss.

They slowly pull apart and Jane's eyes are still closed trying to process what just happened after what felt like an eternity for Maura, Jane opens her eyes again and smiles, pulling Maura into another kiss and smiling into it pulling apart again, Maura looks at Jane with nothing but love.

I love you Maura, I'm in love with you, it was almost a whisper but Maura heard it, her eyes filled with happy tears.

I love you too Jane, I'm in love with you too. Maura said showing off her amazing smile.

After a few more slow and loving kisses they continued to walk through the garden hand in hand imagining their future.

(FLASHBACK END)

I'm snapped out of my memory, what my mother says next is unsettling.

I saw you guys the in the garden that night my mother says, I heard what you said..

I try to find word but nothing comes out, I'm absolutely furious with my mother but I'm mad at myself for blocking out the memories of Maura and I.

She needed to go jay, my mother says

I've been trying to keep my cool, but I cant any longer . I snap

How could you do this to me! I yell,

I loved her!, I still love her I yell, not realize what I said until after I said it. I need to find her, i say looking at my ma with tears in my eyes. This is the first time since this conversation-started I've looked my mother in the eyes.

Oh please Jane you were 14 years old you didn't know what love was, hell you still don't.. My mother says a with a tone I haven't heard since I was a child. So grow up! Think about it, Maura could be anywhere if she's even still alive, even if she's still alive I very much doubt she'd still want you, I made sure that little bitch wouldn't have a reason to come around here anymore. just forget about her and find someone else, you have a kingdom to rule you don't have time to chase after some girl who has nothing to offer you, she's probably in some whore house somewhere, you don't want some dirty whore around you jane, anyways I already have someone for you to consider marrying this girl i found is a good idea, she'll be good for you. My mother says coldly.

At this point all I see is red.. I've never felt so much anger towards someone before and I've gone to war.

WHAT DID YOU DO MOTHER! I yell

She looks at me with a smirk and shrugs her shoulders

Answer me! I say letting my anger get the best of me as I push all the food and dishes off the table crashing to the floor.

My mother looks up at me with a smile and says, I told her you wanted her to leave, that you don't want to see her face anymore, that you were bored of her and that you had found someone else, I also told her that everything you said was a lie, and that you didn't love her.

You evil bitch I say looking my mother in the eyes with nothing but hate and anger, For you sake mother, she better be alive as for the other woman I don't want her, I want Maura and if you get involved in my love life or any aspect of my life again I will lock you in the dungeon or worse.. You have done nothing but make my life hell since I found out how different I was, and that ends today! You lucky your even still here because if it wasn't for Tommy you wouldn't be. I say before throwing the chair that is beside me across the room so hard it breaks when it makes contact with the wall, walking to the door, opening it and slamming it closed behind me as I leave.

after leaving the room I call for one of my handmaids to go out and find my brother Franky, and tell him to meet me in my study, I need to come up with a plan before I leave here, and Franky is the best person I have who can help me. I have to find Maura, I'm going to find Maura even if it kills me.

* * *

(FRANKY POV)

Jane sending someone to find me is never good, normally she would just do it herself but that's not the case this time. I get to janes study but its empty. It a good thing I know my sister, if she's not here in her study she's going to be in the fighting yard.

Walking through the hallway I start to hear Jane hitting the punching bag, I hate when ma does this to her, whatever this is about it cant be good. I find jane and I can tell she's been crying her knuckles are bleeding from hitting the bag so hard, then I hear the crack and then jane screams.

FUCK! Jane yells and fall to her knees.

Shit Janie… are you okay? I ask running over to her.

Damn it I think I broke my hand Franky, Jane says with clenched teeth.

Lets get you to the doctor, Jane, I say while helping her up.

i finish collecting Jane's things and move closer to her again. i lift her head so are eyes make contact.

What's going on Jane? i say , you've been crying and you beat the living shit out of the punching back, what happened with ma at breakfast.

I hear Jane laugh, I love how you know this has something to do with ma she's says

I just shake my head, are you going to tell me what's going on Jane or are you going to keep me in the dark? I say a little annoyed.

Lets just get me to the infirmary after the doctor fixes my hand I'll explain everything to you.

After a few hours Jane came out of the infirmary with her hand bandaged up.

Franky lets go to my study chambers I don't want anyone else hearing what im about to tell you, we need to be discreet.

I give Jane a very confused look but continue to walk beside her until we reach her chambers, she pushes me inside and locks the door behind her.

Okay Jane what the hell is going on, first I catch you beating the shit out of the fighting bag then you drag me in here like a crazy person, what the hell did ma tell you today to make you all crazy!

Will you just shut up and listen to me! Jane yells

Ill tell you everything just shut up for a second because this is going to sound crazy but you're the only person I trust… you're the only person I trust to help me find her..

Wha.. find who Janie, what are you talking about?

Find Maura. Jane says

Who the hell is Maura, Jane if your finally trying to get some does the name really matter?

What the fuck Franky just listen to me! Maura is the girl who lived with us when we were kids do u remember?

Not really Janie?

Jane goes into her pocket and pulls out a picture.

That's Maura? She's hot.

Jane punches him in the arm, back off Francesco.. she's mine.

Okay Jane, I still don't understand what anyone of this has to do with me.

Okay let me explain but take a seat because it's a long story. Jane says

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

After Jane explained everything to me my mind just went crazy thinking how I'm going to help her, how the hell Ma could let this happen, what the fuck she look so long for her to tell Jane what really happened even though Jane was heartbroken and miserable, she still made her marry that other girl, I'm pissed off, yes Jane is my big sister but no one messes with her not even are mother, I must have been in thought for a while because the next thing I feel is a pillow hitting my face and Jane saying my name.

Franky where the hell did you go just then? Jane says with a look of confusion on her face.

I just thinking about everything you just told me, about what ma did, how your hurting, give me some time, ill start to think of a way to find where the isles are, I need time to talk to my informants and ill also need to talk to frost and Vince there two of are best men Janie we can trust them, I'm going to need their help with this at least when it comes to getting information, they can do more traveling and getting information then you or I can without being detected. I can ask of then men if they know anything the isles are nobles so one of the men is bound to know something. They aren't from here though because we would know who they are but there's a large chance if we find where they are there is going to be a very large trip in are future.

Whatever it takes Franky, I just want her back. Jane says with tears starting to form in her eyes.

after a while longer Franky and Jane both realize how late it is.

Listen Franky, I'm going to head to bed and try and get some sleep I have a busy day tomorrow and I already know its going to be hard to focus with this on my mind, never mind if I can't get any sleep at all so im going to turn in for the night, as soon as you figure out a plan come find me, I don't care what you do, get a team together for all I care but figure something out.

* * *

6 weeks later

Jane is slowly losing her patience, about two weeks after jane had talked to franky about everything that was going on,he came to her with a idea, he was able to get an idea of where the isles family was so he, Vince and frost went with a couple of other men to check it out, what was pissing Jane off was that she hadn't heard back from franky in weeks, he left with four of her best man because they received some more information that could lead them to where Maura could be and wanted to check it out with some extra back up,

Jane needed to stay in the kingdom and look after it. It was too dangerous for her to go and the information be wrong. She was getting updates every few days, but it's been 3 weeks and nothing, Jane was getting worried and that something might have happened.

God damn it I knew I should have went with them! Jane thought to herself, anger getting the best of her she picked up a through her glass across the room shattering it.

The next thing Jane hears is banging on her door.

My king your needed in the throne room, one of her personal maids said through the door

GO AWAY ! I MEAN IT, I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! Jane yells through the door.

But my king… the maid started but I didn't let her finish.

"Don't Care!'' LEAVE ME IN PEACE!

I'm sorry my king but your mother sent me saying that King Doyle is on his way, apparently there was a letter sent but prince franky saying that they found Maura's father my king. You have 15 minutes before they get here.

Wait if my brother found Maura's father then why on gods green earth is king Doyle coming here! I say confused, we've been in a feud with him and his family since my great grandfather was king, its died down quite a bit but we really haven't been on good turns with him, I'm so very confused.. I say not really understanding how two and two go together.

My king, Doyle is Maura's father… my maid says with a bit of hesitation

WHAT! At this point I'm in complete shock

That would make Maura a princess.. OH MY GOD!what is she's already married.. i think to my self,my heart breaks at the thought.

After hearing what the maid said it's like I can't move, I'm completely stuck to the ground I don't know how long I was standing there before i finally realized I need to get my shit together and talk to Maura's father. I hurry up and run to the throne room getting there just before Franky and king Doyle walk in, after talking a deep breath I look up and see the most beautiful green eyes in the world standing in between Franky and the king.

Maura…

* * *

well here it is! chapter two i hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
